memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion Memory Alpha:Images à supprimer
ARCHIVES DES SUPPRESSIONS Locutus (doublon) # Image:Locutus.jpg # Image:Locutus de Borg 2367.jpg Cette image figure en doublon dans la base de données. Vote d'élimination : * Eliminer 1 car moins bien éclairée. - Philoust123 29 octobre 2006 à 15:04 (UTC) * Supprimer 1 je suis d'accord. StarTrekMan 13 décembre 2006 à 15:18 (UTC) ** ELIMINEE Image 1 NCC-595 :Image:Ncc 595.jpg Bien que très réussie, l'image de la classe Hermes n'est pas admise sur Memory Alpha, quel que soit la version (peut-être qu'un jour, cette politique changera). D'une part, il s'agit d'une image de fan (d'où une violation possible de copyright). Par ailleurs, cela reste non-canon. - Philoust123 29 décembre 2006 à 22:09 (UTC) Cramps-1-.jpg :Image:Cramps-1-.jpg|thumb Pour éviter les abus et limiter au maximum la mémoire de notre base de données, les images personnelles sont interdites sur MA (c'est pas moi qui ait fixé cette règle sinon j'aurais déjà mis mon avatar de grand-mère à moustache :) Par contre, on peut insérer l'image dans le code html par le biais d'un site où figure cette image : http://... D'ailleurs, sur MA-en, l'image a déjà été supprimée sans trop de discussions. Voir en:Memory Alpha:Images for deletion :Image:Cramps-1-.jpg - Seems to be a personal use image. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:51, 17 January 2007 (UTC) L'image sera supprimée dans les prochains jours. - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 22:42 (UTC) Q en juge :Image:Q en juge.jpg Image de mauvaise qualité à remplacer par un screenshot. - Philoust123 9 décembre 2006 à 18:18 (UTC) :Image:Q juge 21ème siècle.jpg est sensiblement de même nature et de meilleure qualité. - From Cardassia with pain 26 janvier 2007 à 22:16 (UTC) Wallpaper :Image:Photo fond ecran wallpaper cinema star trek 036.jpg|thumb|wallpaper Cette image est inutilisée, en violation de copyright et contre les règles de MA, l'inscription "MaximumWall.com" est en cause. D'autre part, MA n'est pas destiné à gérer des wallpapers. Par contre, rien n'empêche de télécharger une image au même format (capture d'écran) sans cette mention vers un site externe. - From Cardassia with pain 5 février 2007 à 12:15 (UTC) Logo ST Minutiae :Image:MALogo.gif Image copyvio du site ST Minutiae. - StarTrekMan 22 janvier 2007 à 22:20 (UTC) :Ce n'est pas vraiment une violation de copyright, puisqu'il s'agit de notre logo avec un simple fond blanc. D'autre part, le site en question est géré par Dan Carlson l'un des 2 fondateurs de MA-en. Par contre, la raison pour laquelle je veux bien la supprimer est qu'elle est en doublon de Image:Wiki.png et qu'elle n'est pas utilisée. - From Cardassia with pain 22 janvier 2007 à 22:39 (UTC) Vote pour la suppression. Merci pour les précisions. StarTrekMan 26 janvier 2007 à 21:13 (UTC) *Vote Contre la suppression; je trouve qu'elle a une trop belle résolution, ce serait dommage de supprimer, en outre elle pourra etre utile dans un tableau avec arriere plan blanc, l'Idéale serait qu'elle soit modifiée pour avoir une transparence de l'arriere plan--Utilisateur:Atlante-@*** 28 mars 2007 à 15:28 (UTC) ::Tu parles donc d'une autre image qui serait hypothétiquement téléchargée (car je ne sais si on peut tout s'autoriser en terme de design sur MA toutes langues confondues. En attendant, ton vote n'est pas valide puisqu'il concerne une autre image. Je m'associe aux arguments de Phil qui dit que cette image est en doublon et non utilisée. Suppresion. 28 avril 2007 à 10:10 (UTC) 50px :Image:50px-James T Kirk 2267.jpg :Image:50px-Miles OBrien.jpg :Image:50px-Salut vulcain de Spock.jpg Qualité abominable. La redimension peut se faire automatiquement et en mieux avec |50px| dans le code. Et l'unique page liée est Utilisateur:Atlante - From Cardassia with pain 19 mai 2007 à 11:53 (UTC) * Pour la suppression. Je suis d'accord sur toutes les raisons invoquées. Il aurait fallu de plus gérer la transparence dans le cas présent ; tout en éliminant le fond. Utilisateur:Atlante a cru bien faire mais manque d'expérience concernant ce genre d'icône. 19 mai 2007 à 16:34 (UTC) Badge "Exemple" :Image:Exemple.jpg A supprimer : logo fantaisiste trop "flashi" et qui n'a rien à faire sur ce genre de wiki dont les conventions de style veulent un style propre et sobre. Même si cela n'est pas écrit dans les conventions içi, tout MA-en ne jure que par un style sobre et cohérent. Aller voir comment je me suis "fait jeter" rien que pour avoir changé le modèle de bienvenue sur Ma-en juste avec un... cadre de couleur !! Je ne parle même pas des signatures "trop déviantes" et des transclusions non-autorisées etc. --[[Utilisateur:Conruyt|''STAR TREK'' Man]](Espace ... frontière de l'infini) 30 juin 2007 à 09:39 (UTC) :Je voulais déjà le supprimer, avec d'autres fantaisies du même auteur. - From Cardassia with pain 30 juin 2007 à 17:45 (UTC)